


Tell Me Why?

by xphrnzrjh



Category: Naomily, Skins (UK)
Genre: Cancer, F/F, I Don't Even Know, i dunno, naomily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphrnzrjh/pseuds/xphrnzrjh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Naomi got cancer when she was 17, not 21?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

 

Prologue

The first time I felt it, was just after Emily went to France for the summer. I thought I was just missing her.

The second time I felt it, that pain, I was doing the dishes. I broke a cup.

After that I stopped eating… I always felt so full. I didn't notice something was wrong until mom asked me if I was starving myself.

When the itching and puking began I finally agreed to go to the doctor.

Now I'm waiting in the oncology department, and I feel like shit.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue?**

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

My mom and I have been sitting in here for almost an hour now, waiting for my doctor appointment so he'll tell us the results from the biopsy I took three days ago.

We've decided not to tell anyone I wasn't feeling well, in case it all turned out to be nothing… we didn't want to worry everyone until we knew for sure what it is… as a result I had no choice but to lie to Emily! ( _Twice now_ … _)_  I've been feeling pretty shit about it… I finally stopped being so scared all the time, yet here I go and find a different way to mess things up again!  _(Did I already say I feel like shit? All of this makes me feel way sicker than I probably am….)_

"Naomi Campbell?"

I lifted my head, trying to ignore my racing heartbeat, my clammy wiggling hands and the nerves that I suddenly started to feel in my stomach, the minute the doctor told us to come into the room. "That's us…" The blond hippy woman I call my mom, said. She got up and went to shake the doctor's hand before the two of us sat in front of him.

"I'm Gina, Naomi's mother." She introduced herself to the doctor. The doctor looked about forty; he wore a white doctor's gown and had a salt and pepper hair. He introduced himself as Dr. Wiggin.

"So Naomi, how old are you?" He asked. "I'm seventeen and I would really appreciate it, if you'll just tell us the testing results instead of making a fucking small talk; don't you have a job to do?!" I replied sarcastically, my nerves and anger getting the best of me.

"Naomi!" My mom scolded me, "Mom!" I scolded her right back. Usually, knowing us, this fight would've gone on forever but Dr. Wiggin stopped us, and told my mom his patients are usually much worse than me, ( _yeah, right!)_ and that unfortunately I'm right- This isn't time for small talk and he has the testing results.

There was a small tense pause after that, in which none of us talked, until he looked me in the eye and said "I'm sorry…"

After that everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! Please tell me if I have any mistakes! (English isn't my first language and my knowledge about cancer is pretty basic but I would love to know more about both so if I have any mistakes or if you have any comments please do tell me!)
> 
> Please review and tell me if I should continue or not!


End file.
